Aruba's story
this is a small fanfic of my (TheTwixCat) OC Aruba, I will do her dragonet hood next. Prologue 1 year ago "Mommy! Daddy! Electric wants to eat me!" srieked a voice. Aruba woke with a start as her son, Conk jumping at her. "whoa! Hey what's wrong?" Aruba asked catching him in her arms. "Electric wants to eat me!" He cried, suddenly Electric leaped onto the bed and tackled his father, Maui who woke with a start and pushed Electric back. "Electric calm down!" Aruba said to her first son, she looked over to see Maui getting up to smile at Aruba. "how is it?" He asked as he placed a gentle talon on her large stomach. "it's ok" she replied laying back as she was tackled by Electric and Conk. "we will have a new brother!" Conk yelped. "well I think it'll be a girl" she said "we'll see!" Maui said as he tackled his eldest son. 13 hours later It was close to evening and Aruba was sitting near the fireplace When Maui came up and sat next to her. "you alright?" He asked "yes" Aruba responded "how is-" he was cut off when Aruba gave a fast respond of "its fine!" she flew off outside to hunt. "be back before moon rise!" He said "don't worry" Aruba responded 15 minutes later Aruba was flying back with some fish when suddenly, she roared in pain and fell from the sky. Maui's POV Maui was chopping food when he heard a roar in pain, suddenly Electric and Conk leaped onto him. "dada what was that?" Conk asked "hurry! Hang onto my back" he replied and flew off. "Aruba!" Maui cried seeing her in pain and laying on the ground. "mommy!" Electric and Conk cried and jumped off Maui's back "BOYS!" Maui roared, and caught them. "Maui? Kids?" Aruba said faintly, panting. "Aruba what happened?" Maui cried "this..." she replied softly, opening her wings and revealing a deep blue egg. "the egg... our third dragonet" Maui whispered in awe "maybe even two dragonets..." Aruba replied and rested on the leaves chapter 1 2 years later "ROAR! your mine Shore!" A voice growled "MOMMY!!!!" Another voice screamed "ALRIGHT, and we're up... ready to start the day..." grumbled Electric, grabbed the young Dragonets and snarled at them. "Electric be nice to them!" Maui yelled "but! I was just! UGH!" Electric grumbled and muttered something under his breath. Aruba laughed and took the two Dragonets from Electric. "Minke, be nice to your sister!" Aruba reminded her "fine" she mumbled "Shore, please don't scream anymore" She said to her second daughter. "ok mommy" Shore said happily "why do they have to be so LOUD?!" Conk mumbled with anger was he flew down the stairs. "Good morning sleepy head, bet you slept in fine..." growled Electric. "at least I don't snarl at baby Dragonets!" Conk argued back. "alright boys enough, the queen has requested you four for the Talons of Power ceremony." Maui said "Really?!" Conk said, suddenly full of energy. "Is this a joke?" Electric said full of suspicion. "What's that?" The twins said at the same time "yes really, no not a joke, and the Talons of Power ceremon is a tradition to see who has animus powers" Aruba answered them all. "now hurry up!" Maui said. Chapter 2 2 hours later Electric's POV as they were lined up for the ceremony, he noticed a beautiful young dragonet, perhaps 5 or 6 years old, she was a beautiful green, a more green aquamarine underbelly, her stripes were pure blue, and dark green freckles on her snout, on her head were a few large beautiful brown scales that looked like a turtles head, diamond earrings hung from her ears, and Pearl necklaces and brackets swayed in the wind, she must be important. He wandered up to her and stood beside her. "hello" she said to him "hi" he replied nervously "I'm Hawksbill" she whispered softly "Electric" he replied. "ni-" she was interrupted by the Queen's enterance. "pick up your coconuts" she said loudly to the Dragonets. Electric looked at his younger siblings, as he picked up his coconut. "Now, tell them to float into the air" The Queen yelled this time. some Dragonets did it, others muttered it, but HawksBill said it loud and clear, and it floated in the air "HAWKSBILL IS AN ANIMUS!" Someone roared. "HawksBill? Your Animus!" The Queen said "Coconut! I COMMAND you to float in the air!" Electric said clearly and regally, but nothing happened. "I'm Animus!" HawksBill said to him. suddenly someone shrieked, Electric looked over in Awe, there were two young dragonets with their coconuts floating, it was Shore and Minke. "their BOTH Animus!" Someone cried. "that one is like a MINI ALBATROSS!" Someone else roared. "She is no such thing!" Conk roared and snarled at the dragon who said it. "She would NEVER become such a disgrace!" Electric roared and protected the twins from others who wandered too close. "Electric, are they Your Dragonets?" HawksBill asked "no, they are my little sisters" Electric replied "oh, you should go before the Queen notices" she whispered to him "wait she hasn't noticed yet?" Electric said in awe. "no, go! I can deal with my mother..." she whispered softly "Your a princess?!" Electric yelped "yes... go!" She said. "ok! Conk lets go!" He said to Conk, they picked up a dragonet each, and flew off home I should have guessed she was a princess! Her wing stripe pattern, the pearls and jewels... Chapter 3 "how did it go?" Maui asked when they got home "Conk and I aren't Animus, but guess who is!" Electric growled "Minke... and Shore are Animus?" Aruba said slowly. "yeah, and someone called Minke a MINI ALBATROSS!" Conk snarled. "WHAT?! Who would dare say such a thing?!" Maui roared "it doesn't matter now, it's in the past." Aruba said "we should keep their powers hidden" Conk replied. "if Queen Coral finds out, she will be very pleased, but she may get a trainer for them" Maui growled. "Electric? What's wrong?" Shore came up to him and asked. Electric didn't hear her, he was thinking of Hawksbill. "Electric, snap out of it" Maui said to him "what? Oh, sorry..." Electric muttered "Electric is there something you want to tell us?" Aruba asked softly. "n- no, nothing" Electric muttered "Electric met a girl at the ceremony" Conk explained and gave him a cocky look. "shut up!" Electric snarled "what was her name?" Maui asked Electric sighed "Hawksbill" he said Chapter 4 '' ''Hawksbill's POV "alright how about this?" Queen Coral asked holding up a harness. "mother I don't need a harness!" Hawksbill cried. "what if you get hurt?" Coral replied softly. "I won't!" Hawksbill cried. Queen Coral sighed "fine, but I know who would make a great husband for you!" She said happily. "you must be joking" she muttered and followed her mother. "Blobfish! there you are!" Coral said happily and walked over to a plump, grey-green dragon, with a snout that drooped a bit. HIM OF ALL DRAGONS?! '' Hawksbill's mind roared. "hello your majesty, and hello Princess" he said in an oily voice that reminded her of Whirlpool, mostly because he was his son. But she never saw Whirlpool anymore, perhaps one of her older sisters killed him? Blobfish went over to a scroll and wrote down something. "that's genius! Your father would be so pleased!" The Queen said loudly "thank you, your majesty!" He said happily to Queen Coral Hawksbill snuck away to find Electric. "Blobfish, I was just telling Ha- where did she go? Hawksbill?!" Coral yelled. ''Chapter 5 '' ''Aruba's POV "Princess Hawksbill? THAT Hawksbill?" Aruba yelped "yes! Yes! Don't be mad" Electric whimpered. "why would I be mad?" Aruba asked "because y--" he was cut off as his father spoke. "it doesn't matter anymore, we should celebrate!" Maui cried "alrighty!" Conk said Chapter 6 '' ''Electric's POV as the others invited neighbors and friends over, Electric saw something in the dragons. "Electric?" a voice called. "Hawksbill?" He mumbled breathlessly. "Electric!" A dragon called and ran over to him "How did you get here?!" Electric asked "I snuck away from mother! I don't think she will find me" Hawksbill replied. suddenly there was a cluster of wings, and someone announced "Queen Coral of the Seawings as arrived". "Queen Coral?" Aruba muttered as the Queen entered. "Hawksbill!" She cried and raced over to hug her daughter. "mother...? How did you find me?" Hawksbill asked. "I followed you, but why would you run away like that when I was talking to the dragon you'll marry?" Coral replied. dragon she'll marry? '' Electric's mind said sadly as his heart sank Hawksbill lowered her head, Coral spotted Electric. "oh, hello, were you at the Animus ceremony?" The Queen asked. "yes, I was beside Hawksbill" Electric replied as she circled him. "are you pure Seawing? You remind me of an old guard, she betrayed me and ran off with a Skywing hybrid" Coral asked Electric. Electric gasped, was she talking about Aruba? Electric's MOTHER? "she ran off and became, what? A voyager at Sea?" Coral turned and asked her guards. "a-are you talking about Aruba?" Electric asked breathlessly. "Yes! Her! Do you know where she is?" Coral asked. "I'm right here Coral" a voice yelled. Electric and Hawksbill whirled to see Aruba staring at the Queen. "ah hello Aruba" Coral responded in a calm voice. "Son, get back" Aruba growled. "Son? Your the son of the famed Aruba? the one who betrayed my mother and ran off to live with Maui?" Hawksbill asked, stunned ''Chapter 7 '' ''Aruba's POV "you must be Hawksbill, it's a pleasure to meet you" Aruba walked over to them and smiled at Hawksbill. "Aruba, it would be amazing if you came back wi-" Coral was interrupted by Aruba. "so you can kill me? No thanks! I'm happy with my Dragonets and Maui, and if Hawksbill doesnt want to marry whoever you've chosen then she doesn't have to" Aruba growled. "mom..." Electric mumbled, overwhelmed with pleasure. Coral growled low in her throat, "just like before you ran away, always standing up for Dragonets, you were a lieutenant in my army, we could have ruled, our tribe could have ruled Pyrrhia!" Coral growled. "I never ran, Maui stole my heart and I went with him instead" Aruba responded. one of the Queen's soldiers roared and charged at Aruba. Suddenly someone hit the soldier back with a large fishhook. "Maui" Aruba smiled. "hello Maui" Snarled the soldier Maui hit back. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (TheTwixCat)